dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Greeny Phatom: The Movie 3
}} Greeny Phatom: The Movie 3 is a 2017 American hand-drawn animated comedy film based on the animated television series Greeny Phatom, created by Robert Stainton. The film is the sequel to the 2013 film, Greeny Phatom: The Movie 2. The film was directed by Brad Bird and co-written by Bird, Robert Stainton. The film was released on August 11, 2017 by 20th Century Fox. The film received mixed-to-positive reviews from critics, who praised the hand-drawn/CGI hybrid animation and new characters, but criticized the generic plot and overuse of pop culture references. The film went on to gross over $475 million worldwide, thus becoming a box office success. Synopsis When Gree Guy returns to rule 123 Greeny Phatom with his henchmen, Little Guy and his friends team up with Catgirl and her friends to save 123 Greeny Phatom from being destroyed and rebuilt as Gree Guy's new empire. Plot Cast Production During the production of Greeny Phatom: The Movie 2, a third Greeny Phatom movie was announced, and Chris Wedge, the director of the Ice Age films and co-founder of Blue Sky Studios, was hired to direct the third movie. Unlike the first two Greeny Phatom films which were hand-drawn animated, Greeny Phatom: The Movie 3 would be entirely computer-animated. Arguments between Chris Wedge and Robert Stainton resulted in Blue Sky Studios and Wedge being kicked out of the project. Brad Bird became the new director of the third movie. Robert Stainton and Jason Lee announced that they will reprise their roles as Little Guy and Dr. Beanson. Out of all the three main movies of the Greeny Phatom movie franchise, this film is the most expensive Greeny Phatom movie ever made with a budget of $123 million compared to the first two films with the budgets of $73 million and $75 million respectively. The film was animated at GreenyWorld Studios in Chicago, Film Roman in Woodland Hills, DHX Animation in Vancouver, and Yowza! Animation in Toronto, under the leadership of animation director James Baxter and animation supervisor Eric Goldberg. Voice recording took place at Greenyworld Recording Studios in Chicago, Salami Studios in Burbank, DHX Media's recording facilities in Montreal and Toronto, and The Ocean Group in Vancouver. Release The film was originally scheduled to be released on September 20, 2017, but it was pushed back to August 11, 2017, to avoid box office competition with The Lego Ninjago Movie. The film was released in some international countries (such as the UK) by Universal Pictures on August 2, one week before the United States. The film was also released in RealD 3D, Dolby Cinema, IMAX 2D, and IMAX 3D. This is the first Greeny Phatom film, since the 2003 IMAX re-release of Greeny Phatom: The Movie, to be released in IMAX. Marketing The first trailer was released on September 22, 2016. The second trailer was released on March 22, 2017. Home media The film was released on digital on October 24, 2017, and on DVD, Blu-ray, and 4K Ultra HD Blu-ray on November 14, 2017. Reception Box office In North America, Greeny Phatom: The Movie 3 was expected to gross $30 million in its opening weekend with some expected as high as $35 million. After grossing $19 million in its opening day (including $5 million in Thursday previews), projections were increased to $40 million. The film ended up grossing $43.2 million in its opening weekend. After grossing $63.5 million in its first week, the film dropped 50% following the release of The Hitman's Bodyguard, finishing $21.6 million in its second weekend. The film grossed $145 million in North America and $330 million internationally. Made on a production budget of $123 million, the film needed to gross over $375 million worldwide in order to break even, and so it did. The film has grossed over $475 million worldwide, making it a box office success. Critical response Greeny Phatom: The Movie 3 received mixed reviews from critics. On Rotten Tomatoes, the film has an approval rating of 54%. The site's critical consensus reads, "Greeny Phatom: The Movie 3 has pop culture references aplenty, but still satisfies the fans of the show and the first two films." On Metacritic, the film has a score of 50 out of 100, indicating "mixed or average reviews". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "B+" on an A+ to F scale, down from the first two films' "A–". Category:Movies Category:Article stubs Category:Greeny Phatom The Movie